A Night to Remember
by Bro-OTPs
Summary: At night, where the planet of the Northern lights is our secret place, for our love shines in different tones and will eventually disappear in the dawn of the sunrise. I promise you, that this night will forever be remembered until the day I die.


Lance looked at the ticker and quietly counted for exactly 30 ticks until he got up from bed and put on his suit. He rushed to the door and looked right and left, making sure no one is in the hallway. He quietly, but quickly rushed to his lion and got on it. Putting on the seatbelt to make sure he doesn't die, not that he is a bad at piloting or whatever. He just wants to make sure he will get there safely, after all someone is waiting for him. Just the thought made Lance grin and at the same time his lions growled at him.

"Oh come on bud, it's only for a quick tick and you can leave me there and go back here to get your cat nap, ok?" The lion made a groaning noise making Lance shrug his shoulders.

After about 15 ticks, they arrived in their destination. The planet was filled with cool tones of blue and purples with a hint of green making it look like the globe was made out of the northern lights back on Earth. By the blue lake on a tree sat Keith taking a nap, while kitty rose sat about a few meters from him and keeping the teenage boy company. Lance decided to sneak up on the sleeping devil and after just taking a few steps forward Keith groaned.

"Do you plan on sneaking up on me with those noises that can be heard from a lightyear away?" The raven haired boy looked at his lover with a smile. Lance relaxed his tense shoulders and sighed in defeat as he walked towards Keith.

"Can you just let me win once?" He asked, sitting beside Keith and shuffling beside him until they both unconsciously and eventually intertwined their fingers. Keith and Lance remained quiet, and slowly Keith was resting his head on top of Lance's shoulders. Lance looked at the two lions, gesturing them to leave the couple alone and that they can go back to the ship to rest.

"Lance…" Lance hummed in response to his name being called.

"I have a very important thing to tell you," Keith looked up to Lance who was staring at him in curiosity.

 _I'm leaving you in about a month_

Lance smiled at him lovingly and looked straight into his eyes. The brunette couldn't even mask his feelings through his eyes and smile. Anyone who would see his expression right now would know that he is staring at something that he treasures, he values and he loves. Keith couldn't bring himself to tell his lover that he will soon have to leave.

"I'm- I'm really in love with you!" He blurted out making Lance blush redder than a tomato. Lance put his hands on his mouth to make sure he was hiding his wide smile rom Keith, who in realization of what he had said turned away in embarrassment.

 _Nice one, Keith… Just that you went out of character there and accidently said the most embarrassing this you could-_

Before Keith could finish his sentence in the back of his mind, a hand pulled his face to the opposite direction and an adrenaline rushed into his whole body as he felt Lance's lips against his. Lance's lips were chappy and dry, too bad space didn't have any lip balm for him to fix that flaw on his face. However, Keith didn't mind his chappy, earth-like lips that pressed into his soft ones, because his lips on his just felt… right. Before long, the pulled back from the sweet kiss and stared at each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you, well no I meant it, but I did it without your consent, but I think it should be normal since w-we are lovers you know and lovers are supposed to kiss out of instinct and-" Lance's mouth was covered by Keith which looked at him sincerely.

Keith always had this look whenever he and Lance would have some kind of "moment" if you can call it. His eyes seem to sparkle as if he is looking at the only person in the world, no, the whole universe. And his lips curled up into a soft and gentle smile. His hands travelled from Lance's mouth to his forehead , brushing off Lance's bangs to kissing his forehead.

"You just had to ruin the mood," Keith teased, making Lance pout.

The two spent the whole midnight looking at stars and playing in the lake. After a couple of hours before the morning came, Kitty rose came to fetch them and decided that the blue lion should have some rest, because just like lance, the blue lion is not fond of being disturbed when he's asleep. Keith went to his room and changed into his pajamas and thought about if he did the right thing to not tell Lance about him leaving. After all if he did tell lance, he would freak out and maybe even have a mental breakdown.

He just needs to treasure the last two months he has with Lance and then, and only then, can he make Lance happy… because who would be happy to know that their lover has only two months to live? Not Lance.


End file.
